The tomb
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: His godfather gets sick and has to replace him in the tomb-keeper job. What's the worst that could happen?


**Disclaimer: Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto. This story is an adaptation of the one I found on the internet.**

 **The tomb**

 **Single chapter**

It was incredible that he was precisely in that situation. How did he come to replace his godfather as a caretaker in a cemetery? It was not that I had low self-esteem, but he was a coward when it came to supernatural matters. I was afraid of curses, zombies, ghosts or any other type of appearance, in short, to everything related to supernatural phenomena.

They were mid-nineteenth century, his parents had died as a result of an epidemic of recent flu, and with only 12 years old he, Naruto Uzumaki, he stayed with the only family he had left, your godfather, of that already 4 and a half years.

The problem with his godfather Jiraiya was that he was an alcoholic who liked to visit brothels, an expensive lifestyle and why I had two jobs, caretaker of a cemetery at night and writer of erotic novels. The problem was that yesterday he left a brothel and it was a torrential rain, usually it would have been covered with a sack lined with cowhide and it would have been sheltered from the rain, but was very drunk that he got soaked and got sick from a common flu, nothing serius while I kept resting.

In the cemetery there were two caregivers, his godfather and one old man who looked skeleton, they took turns every night to patrol the cemetery, and how his godfather was sick to him, precisely to him, he had to replace it. He swore to himself that he would never become addicted to alcohol, or at the women.

He was patrolling the area of recent tombs, oil lamp in a one hand, wooden macana and knife in the waist, and black cape made of sheep wool covering the body. It was making the demon cold, sincerely he did not believe that someone desecrated a tomb, and much less in those conditions, even so hunger was hunger and never a madman who tried to dig up the dead to steal the belongings with which they were buried.

I was about to move to another area when I hear a bell, it turned pale, he knew what that sound meant, someone had been buried alive by accident and had woken up inside the coffin.

He ran with all his strength to the warehouse (a wooden structure of 2x2x3 meters where some useful things are stored), I grab the shovel and shot out to the area where I had heard the bell. It was not fair, Jiraiya had worked years in that cemetery and an incident of this kind had never happened to him, at least he never told him that this type of incident happened to him, and on his first night he has to unearth a person who was buried alive.

He arrived in the area and was glad to know that the bell was still ringing, I came to the tomb where a bell was thrown, which was pulled by a thread that was buried by means of a pipe to the coffin.

He started digging, one, two, three… and suddently, he stopped, he got paler (if that was possible), looked like a dead man, it began to tremble even more, he started to sweat and his skin went chicken. He gathered all his courage and asked:

—Is there someone there?

A female voice was heard through the copper tube:

—Yes! Get me out of here! Please! Kick me out!

—Haruno Sakura?

—Yes!

—Born on March 28?

—Yes!

—Dead on February 13?

—No! It's a mistake! I'm alive! Kick me out!

At that moment Naruto pulled the shovel from where it was nailed, grab the bell and start it, he started digging, but this time to cover the copper tube while saying:

— I'm sorry lady, but we are in August, it is impossible that someone is alive down there and you will not go up here. Dattebayo!

At that moment he swore himself that it was the last time he was going to a night cemetery alive, if Jiraiya so much needed someone to cover him that he hired.

Author's note

This story is a translation of a story of mine written in Spanish. I will start to translate my fic and one that is not mine, but I have permission to publish it. Translations will be appearing first in my blog narutoelitecovenantpuntocom and then in fanfiction. I hope you like them.


End file.
